Flames of Olympus: The Burning Earth Ch01
'CHAPTER 1: Paralyzed by Fried Chicken' Can you beilive it? I woke up a month ago on my bithday, and my life tooks a gigantic U turn in the direction of hell. I mean, seriously. How's a guy supposed to live his normal life when a giant piece of chicken attacks him!? Oh, wait. I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Right.... My name is James Banner. I'm thirteen, well when this story ends, I'll be fourtenn, but since were back in time, I'm thirteen. I'm a half-blood. Yep, I'm just gonna come right out and say. Half-Blood, 1 over 2, half!!! When did I find out? Let's say... maybe a month ago when I woke up and my face was almost destroyed. * * * I was snoring like half the other kids on planet Eath, when my alarm clocked blarred through my ears. Drool slipped off my mouth and I, crisply, opened my dry eyes. They were blood shot from shaking my presents to find out what they were all night. I slid out of bed and onto the floor. I was sooo tired from a long night of present listening hell... I smacked my lips. Dry as bread and getting drier. I stood up and made my way towards the kitchen where pots and pans cascaded from the ceiling. It may sound fancy, but trust me it's not. Manhattan apartments will never be 5 star hotel suites. Trust me. I opened the fridge and reached for the orange juice. As I pulled the green bottle of orange liquid out of the fridge I saw a squeaky looking styrafoam box. A yellow lined note was attached to it reading: Dear Pumpkin, I left this fried chicken for you from T.G.I.F's last night. Hoep you enjoy! (: Love, Mom. I laughed. Mom must've been pulling my leg. I was very self counciouess of my health and I never ate fried crap. Was this a joke. I smiled. Maybe it was, and there was actually a veggie burger inside. I rapped my fingers around the box and placed it on the table, closing the fridge. I slowly opened the box... And a giant chicken flew out. And when I say giant, I mean, GIANT!!!! It was almost larger than the chicken, and instead of a regular chicken body, It had a snakes torso, with a fried-in-batter chicken head, 2 chicken legs, and huge chicken wings that were smoking and smelled like TGI Fridays. Chicken-snake looked around, not seeming to notice me. Suddenly the chicken burped, breathing out a blast of noxious fire. "What the-," big mistake to talk. The Chicken-snake's head turned 360' degrees and stared at me. It cocked its head to the side, squwaked, and charged. I don't know how, but I jumped out of the way. Sooo, I thought, Mom sent me a killer piece of fried chicken...? "WHAT THE F, MOM!" I screamed. I guess the Chicken-snake took it as an insult, because it wrapped in it's tail like a boa consticter, and squeezed. Suddenley, the entire room began to spin I felt dizzy, and then I heard a voice in my head. Do not look into it's eyes, or you shall meet a fatal demise... So what did I do? Look into its eyes of course! Smile The Chicken-snake's eyes began to grow larger and larger, and my flesh began to burn. I thought my skin was gonna peel off. I was frozen, couldn't move. I was paralyzed. Then all of a sudden, my pockt began to get heavier and heavier. A gaint black sword fell through my Pajama pocket and clanged on the floor. The Chicken-snake beast backed away, and began to screech, like the sword scared it or something. It released its tail and I fell to the floor. I picked up the sword and held up my guard. "Come on you over backed chicken! Be a man... or a manly chicken, I guess.." I snarled. The chicken looked furious at me for calling him a chicken and it charged. I brought my sword up, slicing through it's perfectly fried meat and It exploded into dust. The smell of fried chicken sailed through the windows and doors. I held the black sword in my hand. "Whoa..." I said. Then I jolted out the door into the streets of Manhattan. Category:The Flames of Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:KratosChaos